


Bolted Together

by A_Pirates_Love_For_Me



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Motivations for the fic are sad but the fic is just fluff, cat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me/pseuds/A_Pirates_Love_For_Me
Summary: Sometimes it takes an outsider to push you together. Sometimes people circle around each other for years without getting it. And sometimes it just takes your super choosy cat actually liking someone for you to realize what was there all along.Also this chapter can stand as a one shot I'm just doing a second chapter to throw in a bunch of fluff.





	Bolted Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so my cat passed away recently and I wanted to write him in to a happy fic so that he would still be around in some sense. 
> 
> If you read gymnastics ABC's don't worry I'm almost done with the new chapter, I've had a rough month but it should be coming together soon.
> 
> Anyway this is just a goofy piece of fluff and I hope you enjoy.

Enjolras acquired his cat in the usual way. That is to say that the cat decided Enjolras was going to adopt him and Enjolras’ opinions on the matter didn’t really factor in. 

The longer story is that he was at the humane society helping Courfeyrac pick out a dog. Well, really just making sure Courf didn’t take home more than one dog. Not being a big fan of dogs himself however, Enjolras was wandering around while Courf spent one on one time with a few of them. He felt his shirt catch on something and when he turned to look, he saw he’d been grabbed by a kitten. Noticing he’d captured Enjolras’ attention, said kitten grabbed him with his other paw and started to cry. And well, all of Enjolras’ carefully honed debate skills were useless and he thus acquired a cat. 

A few years passed and the cat, Bolt, really wormed his way into every part of Enjolras’ life. Enjolras went from setting his alarm to the last possible second to waking up with extra time in the morning so he could snuggle with his cat before getting up for the day. He had a sounding board to listen to him practice his speeches. A subject for all the snapchats he was forced to send Courf. An unfaltering companion to love him when the state of the world was getting him down. And someone to follow him around his apartment and glare at him when he was lonely. 

The other fact worth mentioning to make sense of the events to come was that Enjolras’ group of friends had gotten busier over the years so it was fairly rare for Enjolras to have guests. Thus, Bolt became used to living just the two of them. It was a bit unpredictable how he’d react to any given intrusion into their space, but he never seemed quite comfortable. Even if he consented to some pats and other attention, he usually would retreat to a high perch quickly, choosing to supervise the socializations from a safe distance. 

It is with this background that our events are set. 

Looking back, Enjolras would say it had all started with the flyers. That spending an afternoon hunched over a table at a local coffee shop together had changed everything. Grantaire would argue that it had actually started years before when he had gone through with getting treatment for his alcoholism. That learning to fight his addiction and the changes stemming from that one major shift in his life and personality had set them on their path. But we are ignoring both of their opinions for the thoughts of the true mastermind behind what was to come. Bolt knew that everything started with the movie night. 

Movie nights were a monthly occurrence with the Amis. They rotated hosts, who got to pick the movie, who was in charge of snacks, and how extended the invite list got, but they kept the constant that the second Friday of the month was a movie night gathering. The March movie night fell to Enjolras to host. 

At the beginning of the night he tried having Bolt shut inside his bedroom. It had been months since he had this many guests and the cat had been getting agitated even when Combeferre would stop by, so Enjolras assumed Bolt would be happiest with a barrier from it all. Less than twenty minutes into the night he was proved wrong by the amount of crying coming from behind the door coupled with the paws being shoved under and waved at him. So Enjolras opened the door (after making sure no limbs were still trapped underneath it) and let Bolt come sauntering out into the crowded living room.   
Now it should be noted that Bolt, while being aware that there were people in the apartment, was not prepared for the extent of the invasion of the space. Every comfortable surface he was used to sprawling out upon was now full of a human. However, he couldn’t let anyone know that this wasn’t exactly what he was expecting so he wandered around cautiously sniffing everyone he passed. Enjolras rolled his eyes but left his bedroom door cracked open so Bolt could have a place to escape too if everything became too much. 

Bolt did not approve of the amount of people in his space and he let them know it by climbing to the top of his cat climber and glaring down at the gathered friends. He also shifted away from any attempts to pet him, even if the offending hand had first been offered to him for a sniff. After a few attempts, even the most cat friendly of the Amis figured it would be best to leave him alone. They’d all seen how cuddly he was in Enj’s snapchats but he was not in the mood to be friendly to strangers that particular day. 

As people got more invested in the movie, Bolt made his move. Even as much as he disproved of all the added company, he really was a lap cat. Enjolras was of course out of the question, he’d invited these intruders into their home and needed to be punished, so Bolt had to decide the most appropriate course of action to throw everything in Enjolras’ face. 

Bolt had a few options of individuals sitting within Enjolras’ line of sight. The one Bolt knew the best kept turning excitedly to say things to the people around him. He was unacceptable to be sat on for any length of time, no matter the reason. Bolt would not subject himself to be near someone that active, not to mention he was covered in the scent of a dog. The person sitting next to Enjolras seemed calm but also hadn’t reacted when Bolt had graced him with a leg rub earlier. He would be okay as a last choice, but Bolt could do better. The last option was the interesting smelling one sitting on the floor near Enjolras’ feet. Bolt had noticed this man’s eyes tracking his progress around the room and had approved of the fact that the man was choosing to let Bolt make the first move. Then there was the fact that his hands didn’t seem to stop moving even while the rest of him was still. That was promising for pets and head scratches. This man was obviously the best choice. 

Bolt didn’t wait long after making his decision. He hopped down off his cat climber, quickly rebounded off the couch before he could be grabbed, and decidedly settled down on the curly haired man’s lap. It didn’t take long for him to know he’d made the right choice. First off, he could hear Enjolras exclaim how choosy he usually was about people meaning his snub had been noted. Good. Secondly, the man was warmer than he was expecting making him an ideal choice for a cat bed. Third, Bolt had been correct about the mans need to keep his fingers moving. He almost immediately went to work giving Bolt the chin scratches he oh so loved. Even when the man moved around to take off some layer of his arm/chest coverings he did it with care so he would barely disturb Bolt’s position on his lap.   
Bolt kept this position until people started getting up to finally leave his territory. For the entire time he watched Enjolras out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the way his human kept glancing at him and the human who was serving as his bed and attention dispenser. Bolt found himself purring as this human learned all the best spots to scratch and pet. He also did a fine job of keeping the loudest of the humans away.

When the human, Grantaire Bolt thinks his name is, decides to disrupt Bolt by standing up off the floor he at least has the good sense to pick up Bolt and hold him while he does to ensure minimal disruption. Bolt still meows disapprovingly at him, of course, it’s not like he can let an infraction like that slide. He does appreciate being held, though, so he lets it go. The human then tries to place him back down on the couch and that is where Bolt firmly draws the line. He was getting good attention and punishing Enjolras at the same time and he was in no way ready for this to end. So, he does the logical thing, that is to say: digs his claws in to the humans arms and holds on.

“Okay so I’m not allowed to let you down?” the human chuckles while situating Bolt more comfortably in his arms. This is good. “I do need to leave though so we will have to come to some sort of agreement.” Bolt ignores him and instead chose to watch the humans file out of his domain. 

“Been cat-tured, Grantaire?” the loud one laughed too close for comfort. Bolt felt himself retreating into Grantaire’s arms. Grantaire, for his part, moved to get a more secure grip on Bolt and nodded his head.

“You’re just jealous cause he doesn’t like you,” Grantaire snorted back at a far more reasonable volume. 

“Courf, are you terrorizing my cat again?” Bolt’s human cut in from where he was picking up dirty mugs and plates. 

“Nope, didn’t say a word,” the loud one was backing out of the room, “who even is Courf?”

Grantaire snorted in amusement before turning back to Bolt as the rest of the humans filtered out. 

“I really do need to let you down, will it be okay now that the loud people have left?” Grantaire was speaking softly as he scratched behind Bolt’s ears. He really had a sense for all the best spots to scratch, Bolt had zero intention of letting him go and let him know it when he once again tried to place Bolt on the couch. “Okay so that’s a no then. I really don’t know what you’re expecting me to do, I need to go back to my own apartment sometime.” Bolt steadfastly ignored his words in favor of rubbing his head into the scruff on Grantaire’s chin. Once they were scented like pack Grantaire could forget these silly notions of leaving.

“Oh hey,” Enjolras was standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen watching them, “I didn’t realize anyone was still here.”

“Yeah sorry,” Grantaire gave a little shrug, petting Bolt apologetically when the movement disturbed him. “Your cat here doesn’t seem to want to let me go.”

“He gets like that sometimes,” Bolt saw the soft smile Enjolras was directing at him, “not usually with people other than me,” Enjolras glance up at the human again, “but he’s a cuddly cat. Why don’t you just pass him to me so you can be allowed to leave.”

“Uh yeah, thanks,” Bolt could feel Grantaire heating up a bit and tried to snuggle closer but was foiled by Grantaire stepping closer to Enjolras and transferring Bolt into his human’s arms, firmly ignoring his cries of protest. “He’s a really good cat, you got lucky.”

“I know,” Enjolras scratched Bolt’s head a bit, “thanks for being so good to him. He’s not usually fond of my friends with how loud Courf is and Ferre being the way he is about cats.”

“Is he still on about how many moths they kill?”

“Yeah, the way he tells it, house cats are going to lead the next great extinction,” Bolt could feel Enjolras’ chest rumble as he spoke and Grantaire let out a laugh in response. 

“Well he obviously hasn’t been around cats enough,” Grantaire gave Bolt another quick scratch behind the ears and Bolt tried to shove his head into his hand so he would scratch harder but Grantaire just took his hand back. He was, however, standing close enough that Bolt could feel his body heat even while being held in Enjolras’ arms so Bolt supposed he could ignore the slight. 

A moment passed without anyone moving. Bolt glanced up to see the two humans looking at each other with some unfamiliar facial expressions. They were both too distracted to pay him any attention. Rude. So he struggled his way out of Enjolras’ arms and leapt on to the floor. 

“I should go,” Grantaire rapidly backed his way toward the door, “thanks for hosting.” And just like that he was out the door leaving Bolt and Enjolras alone in the apartment. Bolt wandered over to the door for a quick sniff, he could tell that Grantaire was still standing right on the other side and wondered why he wouldn’t come back in. He meowed at the closed door then, when it didn’t immediately open like he commanded, he meowed at Enjolras to open it for him. The knob handle really wasn’t made for his paws and Enjolras knew it but still did nothing. Bolt was just about to stand on his back legs to bat at the handle to show Enjolras what he was supposed to do but then Grantaire walked away, leaving them. Leaving him. Bolt considered it all to be very unfair. 

Normally, Bolt would sleep next to Enjolras on the bed, he even had a cat bed set up for him there. That night, however, he found somewhere better. Grantaire had forgotten to take his soft arm covering with him when he left, leaving it in a comfortable pile on the floor. So instead of curling up next to his human, Bolt slept cocooned by the scent of his new second favorite human. And this is where Enjolras found him in the morning. 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Enjolras asked softly when he realized who owned the sweatshirt Bolt was curled up on, “I think I might too.”


End file.
